


I Don't Wanna Break The Heart (Of Any Other Man)

by asheetos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheetos/pseuds/asheetos
Summary: Harry é um jovem recém formado em jornalismo que está escrevendo uma matéria sobre a arte moderna e é em uma de suas entrevistas que seu caminha cruza com o do pintor Louis Tomlinson, um homem intenso que está enfrentando uma crise criativa que resolve buscar sua inspiração nas curvas do corpo do jovem Styles.Avisos:Adultério;Sexo homossexual masculino;Abuso de drogas





	I Don't Wanna Break The Heart (Of Any Other Man)

Os grãos brancos caiam sobre a superfície branca da mesa, se camuflando no móvel. O sal caía do saleiro e se acumulava em pequenos pontos. Eu estava tão concentrado naquilo que o mundo ao meu redor parecia não existir e eu praticamente poderia ouvir cada um daqueles grãos caindo e se espalhando. Estando em uma lanchonete as normas da etiqueta e educação dizem que eu deveria me portar bem, mas o tédio estava tão intenso que eu precisava arranjar qualquer coisa que me distraísse naquele momento, pois nem mesmo meu celular me soava atrativo como passatempo.  
Eu estava curvado sobre a mesa, balançando o saleiro de cabeça para baixo e juntando os grãos que caíam muito longe para então desenhar sorrisinhos naquele monte branco, focado demais em criar expressões salgadas para ligar para qualquer outra coisa.  
As garçonetes de roupas curtas e garçons de calças sociais passavam coando ao meu lado, mas eu só sentia o vento que seus rastros deixavam ao passarem por mim, sem ao menos ligarem para o fato de que eu estava inutilizando aquele tempero, eles tinham questões mais importantes para lidar, como por exemplo atender o homem gordo e resmungão que sentava há duas mesas à minha frente, reclamando da comida que ele pediu há exatos quinze minutos, ele chegou depois de mim, que estava ali há quase quarenta minutos, apenas derramando sal na mesa e desenhando nos grãos.  
Foi quando ouvi um coçar de garganta forçado que pulei em minha cadeira, assustado e sendo arrancado de meu foco. Meus olhos assustados focando ligeiramente no rapaz alto que se postava parado ao meu lado, me olhando um pouco envergonhado pelo susto que me causou. Meu coração estava acelerado e não dava indícios de que se acalmaria tão cedo.  
Ele coçou a garganta novamente, dessa vez levando a mão fechada em frente aos lábios contraídos. “Desculpe, não tive a intenção de assustá-lo.” Sua voz era rouca, grave e até mesmo intensa de um modo que eu nunca tinha tido o prazer de ouvir em algum prévio momento de minha vida. “Louis Tomlinson? Prazer, sou Harry Styles, o jornalista.” Ele tinha uma mão atrás de suas costas e a outra me foi estendida para um cumprimento cordial.  
Eu ainda estava observando seu rosto, focado demais no causador de meu pequeno momento de desespero, catatônico esperando por mais algum movimento brusco. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, claramente ficando constrangido por minha demora, foi quando eu me conectei ao que estava acontecendo neste plano de existência.  
O olhei quase que constrangido, nervoso e cocei minha garganta, procurando minha voz no fundo de minha garganta e lhe estendi minha mão, pequena demais para um homem de minha idade, e a apertei. “Prazer, Harry.” Dei-lhe um sorriso nervoso, ao qual ele retribuiu, provavelmente me achando o cara mais estranho com quem já se encontrou em sua vida. Eu já poderia contar em quantos minutos ele ficaria assustado demais com minha “excentricidade” e sairia de lá fugido de minha presença.  
Harry, o rapaz que possuía longos fios de cabelos cacheados e ombros largos, sentou à minha frente, colocou seu celular sobre a mesa branca, sua tela destravada e com o gravador aguardando para ser iniciado. “Bem...” Ele coçou a garganta novamente, cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e se ajeitou em seu assento. “Eu vou gravar em áudio toda a nossa conversa, espero que não tenha nenhum problema com isso.” Neguei com a cabeça, ele olhou fundo em meus olhos. “Ótimo então.” Sorriu grandiosamente, o que me fez dar um sorrisinho fraco de contentamento, seus olhos verdes brilhando por um momento. “Eu vou te fazer algumas perguntas pessoais, algumas sobre seu trabalho, sua sobras e então partiremos para algumas perguntas sobre a arte de um modo geral, suas opiniões e ponto de vista sobre algumas coisas desse mundo. De acordo com tudo isso?” Seus lábios vermelhos me eram hipnotizantes, eles me faziam querer prestar atenção em cada palavra que saia por eles, então eu apenas assenti.  
Ele coçou a garganta novamente e eu o olhei constrangido. Espero que ele não se importe comigo o observando maniacamente algumas vezes, é simplesmente algo que eu faço, não é que eu esteja dando encima dele ou qualquer coisa do tipo, eu apenas sou muito observador e detalhista. “Tudo certo, não vejo problema nenhum em responder a qualquer um desses tópicos.” Respondi sério, tentando fingir que eu estava apenas prestando atenção no que ele falava, e não apenas imprimindo uma foto de seu rosto em minha mente.  
“Minha meta principal com essa entrevista é conseguir algum trabalho em alguma revista cultural, também administro um blog com um amigo há alguns anos, estou apenas lhe dando essa informação para que não ache que sou qualquer aspirante ou amador. Me formei há pouco tempo e isso aqui pode ser minha porta de entrada para o mundo do jornalismo.” Ele estava empolgado falando sobre aquilo, o sorriso que tentava conter era a prova de que ele amava o que fazia e de que fazia o que amava. “Vamos começar então, certo?” Ele não esperou que eu respondesse, apenas apertou o botão na tela de seu iPhone e o gravador começou a rodar.  
“Eu, hum... antes de tudo quero lhe agradecer, Harry, por ter me convidado para fazer parte dessa sua nova jornada. É uma honra para mim lhe ajudar com essa matéria.” Ele sorriu e então começou com a série de perguntas que seguiam entre o início de minha carreira, a inspiração para minhas obras e meus pensamentos sobre as últimas exposições que ocorreram nas grandes galerias contemporâneas de Londres. Eu respondia a todas as suas perguntas de modo sério, bem pensado e sempre com respostas longas, as quais ele ouvia com atenção e balançava sua cabeça para deixar claro que estava focado em minhas palavras.  
Ele parou para pensar um pouco depois que eu lhe dei uma longa resposta, fechando os olhos de modo reflexivo e então voltou a falar. “Então, como você deve saber, até mesmo por, de certo modo, fazer parte desse mundo, vários artistas novos estão se destacando com suas criações, algumas delas sendo efêmeras e outras que durarão pela eternidade, se forem bem cuidadas, é claro.” Rimos pelo nariz, eu ainda dei algumas leves gargalhadas, coçando minha barba rala. “E eu quero saber o que você pensa de artistas como Ilana Yahav que faz suas obras em areia, que não duram mais que trinta segundos e artistas como Anthony Howe que cria ‘cata-ventos’ perfeitamente simétricos, que ficarão conosco até que não se faça mais sol.”  
Parei para pensar em suas palavras, buscando a resposta perfeita. Me encostei na cadeira, respirando fundo e coçando minha barba e então minha nuca, lembrando de algumas das obras dos artistas que ele mencionou. “Eu acho que há uma tenuidade muito grande entre o efêmero e o eterno, principalmente com o mundo de hoje. Ilana grava suas obras em vídeos que são postados na internet e eles continuarão entre nós até que não tenhamos mais meios de acessar esse material, entende?” Ele assentiu, me olhando intensamente, focado. “De certo modo aquela obra não existirá mais no plano físico, porém está eternizada no virtual, que ultimamente parece ser muito mais palpável que nós mesmos.”  
“E enquanto a Anthony? Você acha que suas obras vão durar tanto quanto os vídeos de Ilana?”  
“Suas obras durarão até que algum ignorante as derrube, não podemos contar com o tato artístico de todos. Em algum momento alguém vai se enfadar de ver aqueles objetos metálicos girando e se movendo em círculos e os jogará em algum galpão.” Respirei fundo. “Isso é muito triste na verdade, a ignorância com a arte. Chega a ser deprimente.”  
Em dado momento nós paramos com as perguntas, ele apertou o botão de pause na tela de seu celular e me encarou sorridente, me perguntando se eu gostaria de comer ou beber algo. Minha sede era de um bom copo de gim ou uísque, mas me reservei a pedir por uma garrafa d’água enquanto ele pediu um grande e decorado milk shake de morando com calda extra.  
Ficamos apenas tomando nossas bebidas por um ou dois minutos, não nos conhecíamos, então puxar qualquer assunto fora da entrevista seria constrangedor, pois do que falaríamos? Do clima? Das folhas secas do outono que se acumulavam pelas ruas? Ou talvez ele me mostrasse fotos constrangedoras de sua família como se eu sequer fosse me importar. Não, eu preferia o silêncio confortável, era um espaço seguro para ambos.  
“Bem, eu... Hum, posso seguir para as perguntas pessoais agora? Você tá preparado?” Ele me perguntou encorajador, então eu apenas assenti, dando um outro gole em minha água e o engolindo com pressa. Apertou o botão do play em seu celular, limpou a garganta e começou novamente. “Você vem sendo um nome bastante mencionado na área há um bom tempo agora, já que está no mundo artístico, o contemporâneo principalmente, há um tempo, então tudo isso faz parte da sua vida.” Assenti. “Como que sua vida, seu dia a dia, influi em suas obras, nas suas criações?”  
“Minha vida e minhas obras são como um só, cada uma de minhas telas, cada um de meus rabiscos e até as poucas esculturas que fiz ao longo dos últimos dez ou quinze anos são baseadas em coisas que me aconteceram. É impossível para uma pessoa que trabalhe com qualquer tipo de arte não envolver seus sentimentos em suas criações. Isso vai de músicos, compositores aos artistas de rua que vemos por aí.”  
“E qual sua obra mais pessoal até hoje? A obra na qual você colocou uma porção mais intensa de sentimentos.”  
Certamente eu não esperava por esse tipo de pergunta e ele notou isso, sorrindo abertamente com minha clara perda de foco. “Creio que tenha sido o quadro que está pendurado na sala da casa de minha família, lá em Doncaster.”  
“Se importa de descrever a peça para mim?” Perguntou curioso.  
“Foi uma de minhas primeiras telas, antes de eu seguir para os retratos à mão.” Parei para me lembrar daquela imagem, um sorriso nostálgico consumindo meu rosto. “É uma imagem de minha mãe, minhas irmãs mais novas, tudo pintado com tinta a óleo e uma paleta artística. Não é um de meus melhores quadros, mas com certeza o mais verdadeiro de todos.” Meus olhos começavam a lacrimejar, focados em um ponto qualquer. Funguei e sequei as lágrimas que queria escapar com a manga de meu casaco vermelho. Harry sorria ainda mais para mim, vendo que me deixou tocado com a reflexão que me causou. Eu não sabia se ele sorria com minha reação emotiva ou de orgulho de si mesmo por ter me feito entrar naquele estado nostálgico intenso. Rimos levemente, eu tentava não ficar constrangido por ter me exposto emocionalmente daquele jeito, ele apenas riu mesmo.  
“O que você usa, no que se baseia, para suas criações?” Ele agora brincava com um saquinho de açúcar que ficava disponível na mesa, enquanto chupava seu canudo, sugando o resto de seu milk shake.  
“Eu não sei, para lhe dizer a verdade. Cada uma de minhas peças tem um significado e motivo diferente de ser, nada específico, eu apenas faço.”  
“Sua coleção, a última e uma das mais conhecidas. São as Garotas Francesas, a série de retratos feitos à mão de modelos, a maioria delas nuas ou pouco cobertas, certo?” Concordei, mesmo que fosse uma pergunta retórica. “O que te motivou a sentar por, provavelmente, horas e dias, observando modelos e as desenhando de forma tão cartunesca?”  
“Não tenho um modo de explicar, apenas senti que aqueles corpos deveriam ser exaltados, apreciados, mas da forma sexual como geralmente são representados na televisão ou outros veículos de informação, entende?” Eu brincava com meus dedos, os observando se entrelaçar. “Eu aprecio o corpo feminino, a silhueta feminina de um modo filosófico, poético, pelo menos é como gosto de enxergar esse meu apreço. E desenhar aquelas moças me fez alcançar um patamar de compreensão que eu sequer sei como explicar.”  
Ele respirou fundo, olhou para seu celular, para suas mãos e então me olhou. “Muito obrigado, Louis, por ter me concedido essa entrevista maravilhosa, eu não tiraria ou adicionaria nada. Foi simplesmente engrandecedora para meu trabalho. Sou grato por sua paciência e tempo.” Ele apertou o botão no celular e a gravação parou, o guardou em seu bolço, tirando do mesmo lugar sua carteira de couro marrom claro e jogando uma cédula de dez libras sobre a mesa.  
O olhando eu o assistia se preparar para ir embora.  
Continuei sentado, apenas o observando quando me estendeu a mão novamente. Dessa vez eu levantei para cumprimenta-lo propriamente em nossa despedida.  
“Eu adorei as perguntas, você ainda vai muito longe nisso, rapaz.” Ele apertou minha mão, sorrindo e assentindo levemente, antes de virar-me as costas e seguir seu caminho para fora daquele estabelecimento.  
Sentei-me na mesma cadeira em que estava, relaxando meu corpo, jogando minhas pernas para a frente e respirando pesado, continuando parado ali, com os olhos fechados e completamente mal posicionado na cadeira, por pelo menos mais uns bons quinze minutos, tempo suficiente para tomar a coragem suficiente de levantar dali e ir embora para minha casa.

[...]

Sabe quando você não consegue sentir mais nada além de nada por alguma situação, objeto ou pessoa? Na situação em que eu me encontrava há bons, pelo menos, três meses, era como eu estava. Nada além de um completo vazio ocupava minha caixinha de emoções.  
Eu não pintava, não desenhava, rabiscava ou até mesmo escrevia e as causas de essa minha grande trava eram tão desconhecidas quanto os pontos mais obscuros dos oceanos, simplesmente não me vinha nenhuma motivação para fazer o que sempre amei. Meus dedos estavam duros, sequer acomodariam uma borracha para apagar um traço errado em minha lista de compras. Eu estava inutilizado para minhas habilidades e, portanto, inutilizado para seguir com minha vida.  
Há três meses que eu não fazia outra coisa além de sentar-me em minha varanda, acompanhado de uma bela e nova garrafa de conhaque e meu maço de cigarros, onde eu beberia e fumaria pelo resto do dia enquanto observaria o mundo através da sacada de meu apartamento. A fumaça que era expelida através de minhas narinas se dissipava no ar, se misturando ao vento frio que me açoitava, esfriando a ponta de meus dedos, que apenas não congelariam pelo calor da chama acessa na ponta do cigarro preso entre os mesmos.  
A porta de vidro que me daria acesso ao interior de meu apartamento foi aberta de abrupto, mas nisso não me desconcentrou, pois eu já estava acostumado com o que estava para acontecer, já era minha nova rotina. A rotina criada nos últimos três meses.  
Candece parou ao meu lado, coberta em roupas de frio enquanto eu usava apenas o calor dos químicos para me aquecer. “Você não vai mesmo continuar assim, não é?” Perguntou baixinho, eu já não aguentava mais aqueles questionamentos. Não é como se eu tivesse culpa de meu bloqueio artístico.  
“Espero que não.” Traguei mais uma vez, sem olhá-la em momento algum, apenas encarando as luzes dos carros passarem nos reflexos dos outros prédios. Peguei meu copo, que repousava ao meu lado na mesa de centro, e dei um gole na bebida que era resfriada pelo clima quase invernal.  
“Não é possível que você fique inutilizado de um dia para o outro, você tem trabalhos para terminar, Louis.” Ela insistia naquele mesmo tópico diariamente. “Louis, eu não quero que isso fique assim, você nem mesmo fala comigo, eu sou sua esposa, você pelo menos me deve um update do que você tá sentindo, do que você tá passando. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis por puro luxo!” Ela começava a se exaltar.  
“Como você quer que eu faça qualquer coisa se você sequer me deixa respirar por um momento? Sempre me rondando querendo saber de tal tela, de tal rascunho ou quando a próxima exposição acontecerá.” A olhei de rabo de olho, não alterando minha voz de modo considerável, apenas dando ênfase em algumas palavras. Eu não me deixaria levar por aquilo mais uma vez, já tivemos discussões demais por motivos banais demais para ligar.  
“Eu te sufoco? É isso que ‘tá querendo dizer?” Ela perguntou em um tom quase cínico, arrumando seu cachecol sobre seus ombros, embrulhando suas mãos melhor. “E você? Que virou um bêbado desocupado que não faz nada da vida além de encher a cara na porra dessa varanda e fumar o dia inteiro? Quantos maços você já fumou essa semana, Louis? Você sequer tem noção disso?” Candece começava a perder a linha calma que tentou criar quando chegou aqui enquanto eu continuava fumando, assistindo a fumaça sumir diante de meus olhos. “Não dá mais pra mim, Louis. Eu tô cansada disso. É como se você se aproveitasse, de certo modo, desse seu ‘bloqueio criativo’ para tornar sua vida uma boémia sem cantoria.”  
“O que você quer que eu faça então? Cante? Componha músicas? Acha que se eu virar compositor você para de me cobrar algo?” Perguntei, dessa vez virando todo meu rosto para encará-la. “Quem sabe assim você me deixe em paz por alguns minutos, hum?” Dei um último trago em meu cigarro, o pressionando, então, na cerâmica do cinzeiro. Tomei o último gole em meu conhaque, o líquido escuro quase não mais aquecendo minha garganta como uma vez fizera.  
Recolhi as coisas que levei para a varanda e me levantei, passando despreocupado em frente à minha queria e impaciente esposa, que apenas me observava claramente abismada, seus olhos controlados para que não caíssem abertos como fizera seu queixo.  
Coloquei o copo usado na pia, o cinzeiro na mesa de centro da sala de estar, a garrafa quase vazia no armário de bebidas e joguei a bituca manchada de marrom no lixeiro do banheiro.  
Caminhei calmamente até o quarto que compartilhava com Candece pelos últimos seis anos, lentamente observando tudo com certa nostalgia, algo que eu nunca tinha feito antes. Era estranho olhar para todos os cantos daquele quarto e ter pequenos flashes de coisas simples que fizemos juntos ali, das mais simples às mais intensas.  
Fui ao closet, procurando por uma mala grande o suficiente na prateleira mais alta dos inúmeros armários que tínhamos ali e puxei uma preta, simples. Teria de servir. A joguei aberta no chão e comecei a jogar dentro delas todas as minhas roupas já dobradas, cuecas, camisas, blusas, moletons, calças e até mesmo alguns adereços como relógios e gravatas. Eu não fazia ideia do que poderia me aparecer para fazer, então nada me custaria um pouco de prevenção.  
Eu terminava de colocar alguns suéteres e casacos grossos em uma segunda mala quando Candece chegou na entrada do pequeno cômodo. “O que você ‘tá fazendo? Pra quê essa mala?” Ela falava quase em desespero.  
“Você me sufoca. Eu te causo prejuízos.” Peguei alguns pares de meia da gaveta. “Nada melhor para nós dois que um de nós se voluntarie para dar um tempo ao outro. A gente precisa respirar.” Fechei o zíper da mala maior. “Eu prefiro que esse alguém seja eu. Isso é uma cortesia. Apenas nos poupando de mais uma incômoda, constrangedora e desgastante discussão.” A encarei, respirando fundo ao terminar de levantar minhas malas e juntá-las.  
“Não precisa disso, Lou.” Ela parecia quase magoada, mas ela era forte, até mesmo mais forte que eu. “Mas se é como você prefere, não vou me opor. Você é um adulto, e se é assim que quer resolver nossas desavenças, que seja.”  
“Obrigado.” Peguei minhas malas pelos puxadores e as guiei até a porta principal do apartamento luxuoso que compramos juntos há quase uma década. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e a olhei nos olhos. Aquela era a mulher que me fazia feliz, mas agora nós dois precisaríamos de um tempo um do outro. “Tchau, querida.” Ela não respondeu, apenas lançou-me um olhar frio e voltou para o nosso quarto.  
Larguei as malas no corredor e fui até a cozinha, interfonar para portaria e pedir que viessem me assistir na descida de minhas malas e logo um rapaz de cabelos lisos, negros acompanhados de uma pele quase pálida e olhos extremamente azuis chegou para me auxiliar. Na descida de elevador, um tanto apertada pela presença das malas, eu chamava um Uber por meu celular enquanto usava aquele pequeno espaço de tempo para pensar em como eu diria a Niall e Liam que eu estaria morando com eles pelos próximos dias, ou meses.  
Eu não pretendia parar de beber agora, ou de fumar, então ao chegar em frente ao prédio de meus amigos, apenas despejei minhas malas na portaria, avisando que elas deveriam ser entregues no apartamento dos Payne, eu segui para um pub localizado há boas quatro quadras de onde eu me hospedaria.  
Sentei em um dos bancos altos do bar, as pessoas ao meu redor estavam animadas, os muitos grupos de amigos que vestiam roupas sociais, vindos de seus trabalhos com suas maletas pretas, se divertiam, relaxando depois do que deveria ter sido cansativo. Poucos grupos de jovens estavam reunidos ali, já que era o que se chama de “dia útil”, e os que estavam lá bebiam grandes canecas de chope enquanto estudavam. Uma nova habilidade da juventude atual.  
Eu já deveria estar terminando minha segunda cerveja quando um corpo esguio e branco surgiu animado ao meu lado, animado, pedindo por uma porção de peixe com fritas para a viagem, chamou minha atenção. Aqueles longos cabelos quase encaracolados cobrindo boa parte da lateral de seu rosto, os óculos escuros os prendendo para que não caíssem em seus olhos. Eu conhecia aquele rapaz.  
Ele se apoiou no bar, bem ao meu lado, mexendo em seu celular, completamente inocente sobre o fato de que meus olhos o scaneavam, tentando buscar no fundo de minha mente embriagada o momento em minha vida em que nos encontramos.  
Minutos se passaram e eu continuava o estudando, pesquisando suas feições até que em dado momento ele sentiu o peso de meu olhar sobre si, procurando ao seu redor de onde aquela sensação vinha e foi quando olhou para frente, que seus olhos me reconheceram, que seu sorriso alegre tomou seu rosto. Oh, agora eu sabia de onde o conhecia.  
“Eu estava imaginando quanto mais tempo lhe tomaria para me notar aqui.” Ri, tentando soar brincalhão, o que creio ter funcionado, já que ele deu uma risadinha.  
“Me desculpa.” Riu mais uma vez. “Tava tão focado resolvendo um assunto de blog com meu colega que nem me liguei no mundo. Foi mal.” Me deu um de seus sorrisos ladinos.  
“De boa.” Dei o que seria um dos últimos goles naquela cerveja enquanto o fitava atrás da garrafa, ainda sorrindo contente para mim.  
“Mas e aí, cara.” Ele colocou as sacolas que carregava sobre o balcão de mogno. “O que ‘tás fazendo por aqui?”  
“Eu tô ficando na casa de um amigo que mora aqui perto por uns tempos. Uns probleminhas na minha casa, sabe como é.” Ele só assentiu, olhando para o chão.  
“Você não aparece muito bem, quer falar sobre?” Ele parecia genuinamente interessado no que quer que pudesse ser o meu drama. “Por fora do trabalho, sabe? Nada profissional por hoje, eu juro.” Ele levantou os braços como se mostrasse não ter nenhuma arma ou, pior, um gravador e eu ri, o fazendo rir de mim.  
Dei o ultimo gole em minha cerveja bem na hora em que o atendente do balcão chegou com uma sacola de papel, contendo seu pedido, que exalava um forte aroma de fritura. “Bem, eu tenho cerveja gelada lá em casa.” Apontou com a cabeça para minha garrafa vazia. “E comida quentinha” Me mostrou a sacola.  
“Uau, isso é realmente irresistível.”  
“Também tenho Netflix e jogos de tabuleiro.” Falou baixinho, quase um cochicho, como se me contasse seu grande segredo e eu, em uma bela atuação, abri meus olhos e boca como se estivesse em choque.  
“Você só pode ‘tá brincando comigo.”  
“Não mesmo.” Ele riu, seu sorriso divertido apenas aumentando. “E se quiser desabafar...” Bateu em seu ombro esquerdo. “Eu tenho isso aqui...” Apontou para seus dois ombros.  
“Certo, vocês tem bons argumentos, devo admitir.” O olhei com um a=olho fechado, fingindo estar pensando, quando na verdade eu já tinha feito minha decisão há tempos. “Bom, acho que não tenho saída além de ir com você, fui convencido.” Ele fingiu uma comemoração com soquinhos e cotoveladas no ar.  
Fui guiado por todos os dois quarteirões até seu apartamento ao som de sua voz me contando coisas comuns do dia a dia, tipo como ele estava afogado em suas matérias para seu blog e tinha tirado aquele dia em específico para relaxar, desfocar de tanto trabalho e só aproveitar algumas boas cervejas, comer seu peixe com fritas e assistir filmes e que minha visita foi apenas algo que veio a calhar com seus planos.  
Harry tinha uma energia contagiante que me fazia sorrir apenas de ouvir a empolgação me seu tom. Eu poderia apostar que ele tem aquele tom animado até para ler o menu de um restaurante cinco estrelas, e aposto que eu ganharia essa aposta.  
Seu apartamento dizia muito sobre o tipo de cara que Harry era, ou aparentava ser. Sério, mas descontraído. Sério pelos móveis “comuns” em tons de marrom, bege e branco. Descontraído pela enorme parede que abrigava um mural de fotos tiradas com vários tipos de câmeras de impressão instantânea, que mostravam vários momentos de sua vida, algumas com caras que pareciam ser seus amigos há muitos anos, outras com garotas de quem ele parecia ser muito próximo. Algumas até mesmo tinha um grupo enorme de pessoas, onde eu reconhecia os rostos das outras fotos, como um time de futebol.

“Esse é o meu time.” Ele disse enquanto colocava as sacolas sobre a mesa de jantar que ficava na sala. “Não é um time de verdade, a gente só se chama assim.” Explicou, tirando o pote de peixe com fritas da sacola.  
“Hum, eh... cara, tem problema seu eu...” Apontei para meus sapatos, pronto para arrancá-los de meus pés, mas antes precisava saber se não causaria algum incômodo.  
“Yeah, claro, mate. Fica à vontade.” Ele virou novamente, terminando de tirar todos os lanches gordurosos que tinha comprado e os colocando na mesa, seguindo, então, para a cozinha, buscando algumas tigelas e as colocando ao lado das comidas.  
Eu tirei o casaco que eu usava sobre a roupa e fiquei com ele pendurado em meus braços, completamente perdido naquela casa, sem saber onde colocar as coisas até que ele notou meu pequeno desespero e veio até mim, tomando o casaco de meus braços e ajoelhando para pegar meu par de sapatos, os levando até seu quarto, onde o segui, mais por curiosidade que qualquer outra coisa. Aquele apartamento parecia ser grande o suficiente para ter vários cômodos e eu queria explorar todos eles, mesmo não tendo um pingo sequer de intimidade com ele.  
O segui então para a cozinha, onde ele catava talheres e potes grandes para colocar os salgadinhos, eu o seguia em cada movimento, completamente sem pista do que fazer, ou como ajudar em algo, apenas o seguindo de perto como uma sombra amarrada aos seus tornozelos.  
Coloquei a grande vasilha sobre a mesa, enquanto ele ainda fazia algo na cozinha, abri um pacote grande de um salgadinho e derramei na mesma justamente na hora em que Harry surgiu novamente, voltando da cozinha com uma garrafa de cerveja, praticamente branca de tão gelada, e me ofereceu, ao que eu aceitei contente e a abri com minha camisa. Segui preparando as coisas na mesa, era meu jeito de me sentir útil em alguma coisa, pelo menos eu estava fazendo algo.  
Logo ele volta da cozinha, novamente, com mais uma garrafa entre seus dedos longos. Tomei um gole da minha e o encarei, apenas observando seus movimentos enquanto ele cutucava algo em uma mesinha que ficava sob um enorme espelho horizontal na parede.  
Era engraçado como há um mês nós dois estávamos envoltos em uma das conversas mais intensas que eu já tive em toda a minha vida, uma das melhores entrevistas que dei, e agora era como se nunca tivéssemos nos visto em todas as nossas vidas. Ele parecia ter certo pudor ao meu lado, com medo de fazer ou dizer algo que fosse me assustar enquanto eu temia quebrar a imagem do confiante, sábio e culto artista que construí da última vez em que nos encontramos. Naquela situação tínhamos a máscara de nossas profissões, estávamos seguindo um papel. Um jornalista entrevistando um artista para sua matéria. Naquele momento em que estávamos nós não tínhamos nenhuma máscara ou capa onde poderíamos nos esconder atrás.  
Estávamos desprotegidos. Desabrigados em nossas próprias carnes.  
“Então...” Ele praticamente se arrastava, passeando com seus dedos sobre aquela mesinha de vidro. “Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu e tal? Tipo, se quiser falar, é claro, eu tô aqui pra ouvir.” Harry parecia estar curioso e preparado para me ceder seu ombro, caso eu precisasse de um.  
Ponderei aquela oferta por alguns segundos. Será que eu realmente queria confessar meu total fracasso pessoal para o jornalista que me entrevistou justamente sobre aquilo no que eu vinha falhando? Ou ainda conta-lo sobre minhas discussões corriqueiras com minha esposa? “Não precisa... Eu tô bem, sério.”  
“Tem certeza?”  
“Absoluta.” Sorri para reconforta-lo, ele sorriu de volta, abaixando sua cabeça e olhando para um ponto não especifico no ambiente. A boca de sua garrafa encostada em seu lábio inferior que pendia aberto. Aquele tom avermelhado com uma garrafa verde colado a ele me parecia uma combinação fantástica, me dava vontade de pintar uma enorme tela daquela imagem simples, mas arrebatadora. “eu só quero ignorar algumas coisas por um tempo, saca? Enquanto eu puder me esquivar disso, eu vou seguir assim.”  
Harry levantou seu olhar, me dando um olhar compreensivo e um sorriso reconfortante. “Eu entendo completamente. Às vezes têm coisas na vida que a gente só precisa fugir, evitar. É totalmente compreensível.”  
Olhei para minhas mãos, que seguravam a garrafa gelada que queimava ambas, refletindo toda aquela situação. Harry sentou-se no grande sofá marrom de sua sala, ficando completamente esparramado no móvel. Analisei, mais uma vez, toda aquela sala, suas decorações, seus móveis simples, a mesa de vidro, o espelho sobre a mesa e o espelho ao lado da porta de entrada. Claramente a casa de alguém muito organizado.  
“Não quero parecer muito invasivo ou escorado, mesmo que eu seja essas duas coisas...” Ele riu divertido. “Mas será que eu posso cair por aqui?”  
“Claro, men... mas só se você não se importar em dividir a cama comigo, ou isso ou o sofá. Pra mim qualquer um que você escolher vai ser de boa.” Bebeu um grande gole de sua cerveja, a deixando um pouco abaixo da metade.  
“Pode relaxar que eu fico com o sofá, já to me metendo demais na sua noite.” Terminei minha cerveja em dois goles. “Onde que eu coloco?” Apontei para a garrafa vazia.  
“Deixa aí na mesa mesmo.”  
“Certo.”  
Naquela noite nós fizemos inúmeras coisas, assistimos a dois filmes e meio. Sim, meio, pois quando estávamos na metade de “Emojis O Filme” eu já não aguentava mais aquela coisa sem sentido e muito menos ele. Acho que alguém não será indicado ao Oscar de melhor animação, mas quem somos nós para julgar? Apenas um jornalista recém graduado e um artista. Ninguém.  
Quando ele disse que tinha vários jogos de tabuleiro não foi mentira ou exagero, pois ele tinha mais de quinze caixas de vários jogos, que incluíam todas as versões de The Game Of Life, Clue e até mesmo Scotland Yard, o meu jogo de tabuleiro preferido.  
Ao badalar das quatro da manhã eu já não aguentava mais mover as peças pelo tabuleiro enorme ou jogar os dados, ele estava no mesmo estado que eu, porém ainda um pouco mais vivo. Foi nesse momento que decidimos que aquela era hora de seguimos para nossas camas, no caso eu seguiria para o largo sofá.  
Limpamos o lugar onde eu dormiria e ele pegou dois travesseiros para mim e um cobertor grosso, me entregou uma camisa leve e uma calça de moletom, regulou o aquecedor da sala, me deu um toque de mãos e foi para seu quarto, me deixando para apagar as luzes.  
Fui ao banheiro me trocar, mas não coloquei a camisa que me emprestou, eu não gostava de usar muitas roupas para dormir, mas como visita eu deveria pelo menos usar a calça. E depois de vestido e um gargarejo com enxaguante bucal, fui deitar.  
Encarei aquele teto branco, pelo o que me pareceram horas, era como se no momento em que eu apaguei as luzes, fechei as cortinas e me cobri o sono tivesse comprado um ingresso de apenas ida para qualquer lugar longe de meu corpo.  
Usei aquele tempo para repensar em tudo que aconteceu naquele dia, as imagens de Candece me encarando friamente enquanto eu tirava minhas malas de nosso apartamento, as palavras diretas e afiadas que trocamos na varanda que eu tinha feito de refúgio e então quando eu encontrei Harry, por um completo acaso naquele pub animado há algumas quadras da casa de meus amigos.  
Em minha mente apenas questionamentos corriam: do que será que eu viveria caso nunca mais conseguisse inspiração para uma nova obra? Como ficaria minha situação com minha esposa, a mulher a quem jurei amar e quem fez um voto de sempre se posicionar ao meu lado, depois de tudo isso que passamos nos últimos meses? Eu já não conseguia mais conviver comigo mesmo.  
Aquela sala parecia encolher ao meu redor, me comprimindo dentro de uma minúscula latinha de sardinha. O ar ficava cada vez mais escarço em meus pulmões e foi aí que eu não aguentei mais, levantando de supetão, ficando sentado no sofá, respirando pesado como se tivesse acabado de me livrar de algo pesado pressionando meu peitoral, evitando que meus pulmões recebessem o oxigênio necessário. Meu corpo começou a suar de um momento para o outro e eu decidi que não conseguiria dormir de jeito nenhum.  
Olhei para o relógio de parede que rodava bem na minha frente. Uma hora tinha se passado. Eu vivi o inferno por uma hora e foi como se eu tivesse ficado preso lá por dias.  
Levantei do sofá, recolhendo comigo a grande manta e travesseiros e chegando na porta de Harry, que estava aberta, com tudo aquilo sobre mim. Olhei para dentro do quarto, a luz do abajur acessa enquanto ele estava encostado à cabeceira, lendo um livro de capa clara.  
“Oi.” Ele me olhou, lançando-me um sorriso. Será que algum dia ele pararia de sorrir assim? Espero que não. Aquele sorriso era uma obra de arte, e eu creio ter uma grande base e propriedade para afirmar isso com tanta convicção. “Tudo bem?” Ele soava um tanto preocupado.  
“Eu vou morrer se dormir naquele sofá.” Ele riu.  
“Você pode dormir aqui se quiser.” Bateu no espaço livre ao seu lado em sua cama de casal. “Eu juro que não sou do tipo que chuta.” Ri de sua frase.  
“Espero mesmo que não.” Caminhei lentamente até o espaço vazio, jogando minhas coisas lá, arrumando os travesseiros, os afofando. “Só me diga caso eu seja do tipo que chuta.” Comentei divertido, o fazendo rir mais uma vez. Eu me sentia um pouco exposto estando sem camisa ao seu lado, mas não foi como se ele se importasse, já que estava do mesmo jeito. “Gostei das suas tatuagens.”  
“E eu das suas.” Seu livro agora estava repousado em seu colo coberto, mas ainda seguro por seus dedos.  
Analisei seu peitoral coberto de desenhos feitos apenas com tinta preta, muito bem detalhados. Cada uma daquelas artes, claramente, traziam consigo um significado pessoal muito intenso. A borboleta em seu estômago era linda, delicada. Borboletas tinham o significado filosófico da metamorfose, da mudança, a transição. Talvez fosse exatamente isso que aquele desenho marcado em sua pele significasse. Alteração.  
Cocei minha garganta ou ver que o observava como um maníaco. “Me desculpe, eu tenho esse hábito de analisar demais as coisas.”  
“Tudo bem, deve ser coisa de artista.” Deu de ombros.  
“Eh, claro... Coisa de artista. A gente é meio louco mesmo.” Deitei-me finalmente ao seu lado, me cobrindo até os ombros com a enorme manta, virando para minha lateral. “Boa noite, Harry.”  
Ele apagou a luz do abajur e senti a cama se movimentando enquanto ele se organizava para dormir de costas para mim. “Boa noite, Louis.”


End file.
